After School Assignment
by Danni Tran
Summary: You know your life will never be the same when you get a guy like Rodrick Heffley to tutor you. Rodrick x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Danni was student body president. Her grades were high, she had many musical abilities, she's well-known, and she has a nice personality. However, when her math grades start to slip, her teacher insisted on someone who would be able to help her **_**and **_**keep the whole thing underwrapped. There was only one problem:**

**That person's name was Rodrick Heffley, and he was the biggest douche bag ever.**

Who is Rodrick Heffley, you might ask?

A high school delinquent.

Why was he so good at math?

Nobody knows.

But for whatever reason, he is, and that was the main reason that made him my math tutor. Now you might be wondering, 'Hey, aren't you student council president? Why're you so dumb?' Let me tell you that it was _not _my fault. Blame my dog for always eating my homework.

And no, I'm not joking.

**[ Earlier That Day ]**

It was 3:40, five minutes before the dismissal bell rang, and while my math teacher was teaching us something about 11th grade math, I was bored to death.

No, seriously – I thought I was going to die.

Okay, okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. And so what if I'm student council president? It doesn't mean I have to be a nerd, does it? Couldn't the student council president just be president because she just wanted to make her terrible down-the-block school better?

Anyways, yeah. No one was actually paying attention to what Ms. Daniels was saying. The whole class pretty much consisted of people who threw paper airplanes, texted, talked horribly loud during class, threw spit balls at each other (gross), and decided to play football with their textbook. So, needless to say, my math class was filled with a bunch of low-life idiots – no offense.

Then there was that one special group of boys that stood out from the rest. Rodrick Heffley and his crew of high school delinquents were standing on desks and chairs, singing loudly – and terribly – to a rock song. I'd say they sounded like a dying cat, but then that'd be offensive.

To the cat.

The only person in the room listening to what Ms. Daniels was saying was Kevin Freaky Bacon, and the reason why people called him that was because, well, he was freaky. Kevin always carried this black briefcase with him. No one knows exactly why he carries it around or what was inside it, but we all thought it held chewed gum inside.

I had to admit it though – watching Kevin do weird things was both amusing and gross at the same time. It was like watching a horror movie.

I glanced at the clock for the hundredth time in 10 minutes. Just a little more. . .

Suddenly, an object struck the back of my head. I turned around and, to my dismay, saw Rodrick and his friends hooting with laughter like the wild gorillas they were. It turned out the thing they threw at me was a paper ball. Sure, it didn't hurt or anything, but the fact that they had the nerve to throw it at the freakin' student council president pissed me off. So, instead of doing what civilized high schoolers would do, I picked up the paper ball, locked my target on one of the boys, and hurled it with all my might.

My original target was Rodrick because he was the closest, but unfortunately he saw it coming so he leaned over to the right and dodged it effortlessly. Just as I was about to feel down for missing my target, the ball struck Ward, causing the 180-pound kid to fall out of his seat and flop on the ground.

Rodrick stopped laughing and stared at Ward.

James gawked.

Dennis gaped.

And George's mouth was so wide open that you could've fit a whole hamburger inside without the edges touching his lips.

I grinned.

That actually felt really good. To top it all off, the bell rang then and there. Every student immediately stopped what they were doing and rose from their seat before rushing out of the classroom. Just as I was about to do the same, Ms. Daniels made an announcement: "Rodrick and Danni, please meet me after class," she said.

I glanced over at Rodrick and caught his eye. "What did you do?" I mouthed.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he mouthed back. In a matter of minutes, the classroom cleared with the exception of me, Rodrick, and Ms. Daniels.

"So what's up, Bertha?" asked Rodrick as if they were friends.

Said woman ignored him and turned to me instead. "Danni, your math grades are falling. If you keep this up. You're going to have to give up your position as student body president," she announced.

I raised an eyebrow. "My math grades weren't bad the last time I checked. What do I have now?"

". . . A fifty."

I was deadpanned. "_What? A fifty?" _I exclaimed. "It was an eighty last time!"

Rodrick lost it. He roared with laughter and smacked his hand onto the desk. "That's even lower than my grade!" he exclaimed. "I have a ninety-eight! I, Rodrick Heffley, have a ninety-eight! Well don't I feel smart now?"

My eye twitched. "Ms. Daniels, why's _he _here?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that, Danni," replied Ms. Daniels. "You see, Rodrick may be lazy, but he's one of the best math students in the school."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," I interrupted, forgetting my manners for a moment. "You're saying Rodrick has a higher grade than me? Is that even possible?"

The 16-year-old junior grinned. "Apparently, it is. What's wrong, princess? Surprised I can actually pass a class for once?" he taunted.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you _please _stop being obnoxious for once?"

"Haha, no. Wait, what does obnoxious mean?"

"Look it up in the dictionary!"

"What's a dictionary?"

"You don't know what a dictionary is?"

"No. What is it? Is it a cereal or something?"

"Then look up what it means on the internet!"

"You can do that?"

"OhmygoshIcan'teven—"

Ms. Daniels cleared her throat, signaling us to stop arguing. "Now that you know about your standards in my class, I want to request something from the both of you," she said.

Rodrick and I exchanged glares. "What is it?" we replied in unison.

"I want you, Rodrick, to tutor Danni in math."

**Updated: 3/17/12**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Chapter 2 ]**

Rodrick and I stared at Ms. Daniels.

"_What_?" he hollered

"_Tutor_?" I exclaimed.

"_Her?"_

"_Him?"_

"No way!" we both declined in unison.

"Two minutes is long enough for me to want to choke him – I don't think I can last two hours," I reasoned.

Rodrick made a disgusted face. "And I can't hang around a nerd! I'll get infected!" he cried.

Ms. Daniels gave us odd looks. "Quiet being silly!" she said. "You two need to mature up and learn how to deal with each other. When you grow up and get a job, you'll have to cope with your coworkers even if they annoy you to death."

"You sound like you have experience," Rodrick chimed.

Our math teacher gave us a look that made me curious. "Oh, I do," she spoke.

I slowly made a creeped-out looking expression. I never thought Ms. Daniels was this type of person but then again everyone had people that bothered them. For me, it was Rodrick.

"Why can't someone else tutor me?" I asked. "Like Joshua, or Aaron, or Daniel, or John, or Connor?"

Rodrick raised an eyebrow. "Why're they all guys?"

I blushed slightly. "I-I don't know!" I stammered.

Pointing an accusing finger at me, Rodrick jumped up and down like a little kid. "Ooooh, Ms. Daniels, I know what her plan is! She's failing on purpose so she could get a totally hot tutor that can teach her stuff that's not math!" he claimed.

My face flushed as I whacked him in the head with my folder. "Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"That's what they all say!"

"You are incredibly immature!"

"You are incredibly dirty!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"You two, cut it out!" Ms. Daniels demanded causing Rodrick and me to immediately silence. "If you continue fighting, Danni won't have a tutor and Rodrick won't get a bonus!"

As soon as she said that, Rodrick's ears perked up. "Did I hear something about a bonus?" he questioned, now interested. I rolled my eyes. It was so like him to only think about a grade boost and money. However, instead of blabbing out what I thought, I kept silent and listened to what Ms. Daniels was about to say.

"Yes, a bonus," replied the Algebra II teacher. "For taking on the tutorials task, you will be awarded a fifteen percent boost for each class every nine weeks."

Rodrick gawked but his look of surprise soon changed to a grin. "_Yes!" _he cheered. "I can finally pass my classes!"

I stared at him and shook my head. "You are seriously an idiot," I said bluntly.

"Says the person with a fifty."

"You know what? You should just go and—"

Ms. Daniels cleared her throat and I was glad she did because if she hadn't I probably would've gotten to a point I probably would've regretted.

"Kids," she spoke. "Let's just speak in a calm, civilized manner."

"We're not kids," Rodrick and I both stated in unison.

I could've sworn I saw the woman twitch but if she was annoyed, she sure was hiding it well. "Fine then," she spoke. "Students – let's just speak in a calm, civilized manner."

I crossed my arms causing Rodrick to smirk and if I hadn't counted to five and taken a deep breath, the drummer's face would've been hammered into the wall by now. "Yes, ma'am," I replied, to which Rodrick said," Okay, whatever Bertha."

Ms. Daniels sighed before pulling out a 1-inch booklet and handing it to Rodrick. "This is what you two will go by when you're studying afterschool. It follows what we've learned in class. This isn't required to be finished but it would sure give you both another bonus."

"Oooooh, _another _bonus?" piped up Rodrick as he retrieved the booklet from their teacher. He then turned to me saying," You better finish up that packet, Danni. We both need to pass."

I groaned. "Why do _I _have to do all the work?"

"You're the one with the fifty!"

"Stop rubbing it in!"

"But it's fun!"

"Rodrick!"

"Ooooh. I like it when you call out my name like that."

"Stop it! Ew, you're so gross! Ms. Daniels, tell him to—" I turned to look at our math teacher but was shocked to find the desk was empty. "Oh great! You scared out teacher away!" I exclaimed.

Rodrick raised his eyebrows and put his hand over his heart as if mocking a surprised look. "_Me? _I didn't do nothing!" he claimed.

I shot him an aggravated look before taking a deep breath. "Alright, now what?"

"Why're you looking at me? I don't know."

"You're the tutor!"

"I'm _Rodrick_! Do you really expect me to know what to do?"

He had a point there.

"I guess we go to the library or something," I suggested, receiving a disgusted look from the drummer.

"Ew, the library? With all those books? No way! That place screams out 'Nerd!' and let me tell you, Danni, I am no nerd."

"But you're tutoring me so of course we need books!"

Rodrick groaned, indicating I won, causing me to grin. "Fine," he grunted. "But if anyone I know is there, we're out."

**[ 15 Minutes Later ]**

Because Rodrick's driving was completely terrible, we decided to walk to the library, which wasn't so bad considering it was only a few blocks away. The only thing I didn't like about it was that the drummer kept talking about his dream of becoming a rock star and it was really getting on my last nerves.

"And then in four years, while other losers are going to college, I'll be famous and everybody will line up to kiss my feet!" he finished.

I stared at him as if he was the dumbest creature on earth. "No way is that going to happen," I commented.

My tutor just laughed and shook his head, and I had a feeling he was pitying me for not understanding 'true music' or something.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Danni," he said. "Just watch. When I turn twenty and you're nineteen, I'll be on every single radio station and television channel while you're studying and trying to become a teacher."

"Uh. . . One, in four years, I'll be eighteen, cause I started school early; two, I want to become a pediatrician; and three, the only show you'll be on in four years is America's Most Wanted for destroying everyone's eardrums."

"Yeah, yeah, say whatever you want, but I'll prove you wrong."

I rolled my eyes. "You are a helpless cause."

"And you are a nerd. Don't we make a lovely couple?"

I sighed. I had always thought my brothers were annoying, but now I've decided Rodrick was even worse. Thankfully we arrived at the library. Glancing over at the boy, I saw him drooling at a pretty girl walking from across the street, and I sighed again. "Come on, lover boy," I said, pulling on his arm and dragging him inside. "Go drool at a pretty girl another time."

"Aw, why? You jealous?" he teased.

I twitched. _There was no way life could get even worse_, I decided, but 5 minutes later, I realized something:

I was terribly wrong.

**Updated: 3/21/12**


End file.
